In various operations, for example in back surgery, a patient is typically x-rayed during the operation. For this purpose, C-shaped x-ray apparatuses are commonly used, wherein the patient is supported in the opening of the “C.” For example, C-arcs that can be swiveled by up to 270° are also used for recording 3D images. The use of conventional operating tables for supporting the patient is typically not suitable for this purpose, because x-raying is practical in a limited range. For recording 3D-views, it is appropriate to move the C-arc relatively closely to the patient over a relatively large area. The standard patient rests of operating tables are typically configured too wide to be suitable for this purpose. On the other hand, the operating table frequently comprises thick, metal-containing constructions, so that x-raying occurs with unsuitable results. Another factor that adds to the challenge for x-raying is that the thicknesses and the contours of the constructions are different, which may not be suitable for x-ray imaging or x-ray recording using the C-arc.
Therefore, devices typically used for supporting the patient are attached to the operating table. The patient's torso, which is to undergo the surgery and is to be x-rayed, then rests on the attached device and the legs of the patient rest on the operating table itself.
Such a device for supporting a patient during surgery is known, for example, from the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,281 B2. The device described therein comprises two bars extending parallel to one another that are fastened on one side to the operating table and on the other side to a stand. On the bars, several resting surfaces are provided, on which the patient, for example the torso and hips of the patient, can be supported. Here, the resting surfaces protrude over substantially the entire area between the two bars, connecting them to one another.
The above-described device has the disadvantage that, due to the resting elements, the quality of a recorded x-ray image can be unsuitable. The contours of the resting elements may enter into the x-ray image, which may be unsuitable for the use of the image. In addition, the rigid resting elements may not allow for adaptation to the individual contours of the patient, so that the patient can possibly not be suitably supported for the operation.
In conventional devices, the rails may be fastened to the operating table via the two interfaces, wherein, between the two interfaces, a cross connection exists, in that an operating element is provided, so that the two interfaces can be unlocked with the aid of an operating element, and so that the device can be released from the operating table. In addition, as a frame, an additional metal cross connection can be provided. This has the disadvantage, on the one hand, that the permeability to x-rays is not suitable in this area, which can lead to unsuitable x-ray images, and, on the other hand, that the available adjustment range for the operating table and the patient-supporting units relative to one another is unsuitable. For example, a height adjustment between the rails and the operating table may be unsuitable, and an angling of the fastening arrangements relative to the operating table may not exceed approximately 50°, which may be unsuitable.